


La Familia

by Novaisanerd



Series: Lost In The Country Of Hearts [1]
Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: 13 year old me is screaming, Accidentally suave Reader, Ace & his usual yandere tendencies, Alice Liddell joins your future harem, Alice Liddell left wonderland, All the roleholders are kind of going through it rn, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Ace, BUT BITCH I CAN, Black joker's typical potty mouth, Blood is a twunk he won't admit it tho, Boris is a homeless Tik tok E-boy who mooches off Gowland change my mind, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Drunk conversations about kinks, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone is a little gay before you even get there you just make it worse (or better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ), F/F, F/M, Gowland blease be my sugar daddy, Gray Ringmarc is soft for you, I'm lying they have their own slowburn going on, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mary Gowland is a DILF, Memes, Metaphysics, Multiple Endings, Now get ready for peter White also being the hour you spent in therapy, Pansexual Ace, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter White has no idea how to deal with positive feelings, Peter White is gonna be our best friend or so help me, Peter White is soft for you, Peter White is the hour Alice spent with her sisiter, Peter doesn't know what to do with you, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader doesn't know how to feel about the bloody twins, Reader is a gamer, Reader is a streamer, Reader is always getting lost, Reader is just trying to get themselves friendzoned, Reader is just trying to put their best foot forward, Reader is oblivious to people trying to flirt with them, Reader is over 18, Reader knows their fucked up but they're trying to accept it and love themselves, Reader really be goin through it to no cap, Reader wants to be friends so bad, Reader-Insert, Same goes for Ace/Julius, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, She could NEVER, Slight Blood/Elliot if you squint, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Socially Awkward Reader, There is an actual plot I swear, Things turn gay real quick, This Is STUPID, This is completely self indulgent, Time Travel, Vivaldi becomes your royal sugar mommy, Vivaldi is a MILF, Wonderland but you accidentally invent Minecraft, You get all the babes, You introduce Gowland to Vocaloid and Hatsune Miku, You just want to kiss cute girls dammit, Your family comes in later but its plot related I swear, canon-typical pervertedness, fbi open up, reader has ptsd, that's important it fucks with wonderand's meta state, that's just how it is, the pure raw power of friendship, we are going to have all the anime tropes and it will be beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaisanerd/pseuds/Novaisanerd
Summary: Wonderland is lost without Alice, so in order for it to continue to exist a new foreigner is chosen. Unfortunately for the world's inhabitants, this new foreigner is a required taste.............Alt Summary: You find yourself In Wonderland knowing a little to much about just what's going, but is everything really what is seems? Also Peter White Friendzones you & it's B E P I C.
Relationships: Ace (Heart No Kuni No Alice)/Reader, Alice Liddell/Reader, Black Joker (Heart No Kuni No Alice)/Reader, Blood Dupre/Reader, Boris Airay/Reader, Elliot March/Reader, Gray Ringmarc (Heart No Kuni No Alice)/Reader, Joker (Heart no Kuni no Alice)/Reader, Julius Monrey (Heart No Kuni No Alice)/Reader, Mary Gowland (Heart No Kuni No Alice)/Reader, Nightmare Gottschalk/Reader, Peter White (Heart no Kuni no Alice)/Reader, Pierce Villiers/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Tweedle Dee (Heart No Kuni No Alice)/Reader, Tweedle Dum (Heart No Kuni No Alice)/Reader, Vivaldi (Heart no Kuni no Alice)/Reader, White Joker (Heart No Kuni No Alice)/Reader
Series: Lost In The Country Of Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	La Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven't written a fanfic for this since I was 14 so let's go crazy let's go stoopid.
> 
> Also the distinct lack of reader inserts in this fandom is appalling so be the change you want to see lmao.
> 
> Crossposted from Fanfiction.net bc their reader insert rules suck ass.  
> Pretentious mf's.

* * *

She left them. She left him.

Every roleholder and faceless, couldn't even begin to imagine how to accurately describe the ache within their clocks. However, none could compare to the way Peter White's clock ached. Her absence practically broke his existence. Their precious Alice Liddell had finally left wonderland.

An what would become of Wonderland without it's precious foreigner? At first, the only genuine concern was the mental and emotional state of the already violently indulgent Roleholders.

Then Wonderland's metaphysical state began to deteriorate.

Without Alice, Wonderland had nothing to feed off of. The absence of her loneliness imagination had begin to take its toll, especially when people and places began to cease existing.

And now, Nightmare Gottschalk was faced with a dilemma. It was obvious, Wonderland needed a new source of life, but with a new foreigner came a whole list of requirements complications.

For starters, they had to be in desperate need of a Wonderland or be desperately seeking out a Wonderland. Then, they would have to have a powerful imagination and have an incredible sense of isolation within themselves. Third, they'd have to be able to survive Wonderland itself, meaning they would have to be lovable. Just like Alice.

Than there was the technicalities. Wonderland changes it's appearance to suit the foreigners needs and desires. Including changing the people of Wonderland itself, Nightmare himself included. Than, Nightmare would have to send someone to coax so said foreigner, into going to Wonderland. Which meant Peter had to like them.

It was an extremely risky and tedious ordeal, but one that needed to be dealt with soon.

* * *

"What about this candidate?"

"I've told you once, I've told you twice. My clock is full of malice for any outsider who isn't Alice!" The white rabbit hissed at the dream demon.

Nightmare only sighed, before changing the scenery of the dreamscape to another potential 'Alice'.

"I've already told you, White rabbit. We need a new foreigner. Alice has already made her choice, if Wonderland is to continue to exist, we must make ours." Nightmare stated aloofly shifting the dreamscape through candidates, he was tiring of the prime ministers lack of cooperation.

Peter drew in a breath ready to tell the incubus off when he felt a pull in his clock.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Startled, Nightmare stopped flicking through candidates and cast his gaze upon the shocked expression of Peter.

"Go...Go back some." Peter breathed out, his hairs standing on end.

Nightmare, surprised but hopeful nonetheless, re-winded the dreamscape at a leisurely pace. The dream flicked through a few candidates before Peter interrupted Nightmare.

"That one. Show me that one." Peter ordered, transfixed with the image of the young woman before him.

Nightmare, heeding Peters order in hopes of finally getting somewhere, looked upon the foreigner of Peter's choice...and immediately regretted it.

" _Yooooo! Sup y'all, how we doing tonight? I'm so happy that you guys took time out of your life to come join my stream! I was originally going to stream 'Heart No Kuni No Alice' but I couldnt get it to work with the stream overlay, major ass suck. So for tonight, I decided to do a mandatory playthrough of Undertaleeeeeeeee!" The young woman's face scrunched up in delight, as she did jazz hands and squealed cartoonishly. " Y'all never seen me crush on a fictional skeleton but your def about'a!"_

_"Why are you so horny, please keep it in you PANTS YOU FUCKIN WAHMEN!" An unseen voice shouted, though the young woman only laughed in response. She laughed so hard that she in fact, began wheezing and shaking giddily._

Nightmare looked back to Peter, only to see that somehow Peter was entranced bu this...crass young woman. A crass young woman, who was most certainly from a different time period than Alice. Which meant if she was picked, Wonderland would most definitely be going through renovations. An, to rub more salt in the wound, this young woman most likey already knew about the game. Granted, to an outsider from her world it was just fiction, she would still know dangerous information about Wonderland it's truth.

"This is the one you want?" Nightmare asked, nervously trying to find a way to persuade Peter from picking anyone else.

Peter, upon realizing this once he saw Nightmare's anxious face, immediately decided yes because he was just that petty spiteful.

"Are you absolutely sure? She's very...odd."

Admittedly, so was Alice, but Peter had to be trying to mess with him by picking this young woman of all the possible replacements.

Peter looked back at the image of the young woman. She rather cute in a plain looking way. Despite that though, nothing psychical about her stood out to the white rabbit. Something was pulling him to her however, and he wasn't sure what. The feeling in his chest almost felt like how it felt to be cherished by Alice. Almost, but not quite. Peter wanted to get to the bottom of this, even if it meant playing the game with someone such as her.

Nightmare bit the inside of his cheek. The young woman did have an almost overwhelming sense of imagination isolation. Wonderland would truly flourish if it was to be a parasite on her.

"Give me a moment, I must think on this...choice of yours." Nightmare answered, begrudgingly.

"What happened to needing to choose so soon? Do you take me for a fool, incubus?" Peter coldly stated, eyes fixed on Nightmare with malice.

"You are impossible to deal with, you know that?," Nightmare sighed, " I'll open the way to the other world. You have at most one week to bring this girl to wonderland make her participate in the game."

Peter, for the first time in what felt like forever, smiled in response.

* * *


End file.
